Sun In The Sky
by nyrmlrz
Summary: Aku dan dia seperti langit dan tanah, namun saat dia menemuiku ia berkata aku akan menjadi matahari pada langitnya membuatku senatiasa berbahagia. Namun simfoni gelap datang dan... KAISTAL (TWOSHOT) Review!


Sun In The Sky

Twoshot Project

Terisnpirasi Webtoon Perfect Honeymoon

Cast: Kim Jongin

Jung Soojung

Support Cast : Park Chaerin (OC)

Luna

Victoria

Genre : Hurt/Comfort Romance.

Warn : Kanten ini berisi pairing Kaistal

Ailee -I will Go To You Like The Frist Snow

 ** _Happy Reading_**

 **Setiap** kehidupan memiliki keindahan, aku percaya akan itu,sebelumnya Perkenalan akan aku mulai saat ini. Aku akan menceritakan tentang aku.

Jung Soojung, ayah ku menciptakan nama indah itu. Dan _Krys_ adalah nama panggilan yang kerap kali di suarakan ibu. Dalam catatan hidupku aku menulis ' _Just hard work and do the best in your work "._

 _seperti hari yang terus berganti, begitu pula aku, seperti pelangi ,aku akan datang dan pergi. Juga seperti dirimu pula, pun tak luput._

 _Rutinitas pada pagi hari seolah menjadi ungkapan arkais. Pertanyaan retorik mulai menjadi membosankan, ini adalah aktivitas otak disana, saat menerima infrmasi dari syaraf, mereka mulai untuk mencerna dan menyimpan dalam memori._

Aku senantiasa berjalan pada tanah bebatuan pada rel kereta dengan cahaya senja menjadi pengiring berikut suara sepatu menjadi nyata didengar.

Aku sampai pada tempat itu, menginjakan kaki lebih cepat mendekati satu titik cahaya yang hendak aku gapai. Dan-

Cring...

 _My pov_

" **Krys**.." seseorang memanggil nya,

"Pagi ini kau terlihat baik! Apa kau tidur dengan baik? " ia melanjutkan,

" _Of course.._ Jongin " Soojung menjawab dengan senyuman pada wajahnya.

Jongin mempererat pelukannya serta merta tarikan itu senatiasa tersungging. Pada waktu itu pula hujan mengguyur. Pagi hari suram dengan rintik hujan menyadarkan. Menyadarkan Soojung tentang dunia nyata menantinya.

 ** _Damn_**

Kenyataannya Jongin bahkan tak ada di sisinya , Soojung kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan payung merah pekat itu.

Denting nada lagu menghancurkan paginya kali ini.

 _At Jongin's House_

" _Grandma_.. _Ple_ ase _i hate that!_ " ia menatap neneknya dengan enggan.

"Kau tau Jongin? Kau mazih memiliki kesempatan itu, bukankah kaki mu sudah baikan? " _Grandma_ memegang lengan Jongin.

" _No, Grandma.. I'm Still sick.." Grandma_ menatap tanya.

 _"My Feeling_ .." Jongin meninggalkan _Grandma_.

Soojung menempati kursi sedang ia sandarkan kepala pada dinding belakang. Lelah menapaki pada pemikiran juga fisiknya.

Hari ini cukup melelahkan dengan banyaknya buku-buku yang ia perlu tata ulang. Soojung sebenarnya menggerutu pada pekerjaanya sebenarnya pada Nyonya Kim sendiri.

Soojung bekerja sesuai impiannya pada Match With Flo's itu adalah toko buku berikut perpustakaan pada bagian dalamnya.

Itu merupakan impiannya sejak sekolah menengah, dan hal itu terkadang menjengkelkan ia hanya sebagi tukang disana. Tapi tak menutup kemungkinan kebahagiaan menjadi utama disana.

" _Krys_.. Jongin menjemput di depan " Luna mengacaukan tidurnya, dan tak ada pilihan lagi selain menghampiri Jongin-

 _Kekasihnya_.

Soojung berdiri dari duduknya dan segera menghampiri Jongin dengan langkah besar - besar tak lupa tersenyum pula.

"Jongin! _I_ _miss_..!" Soojung melingkarkan lengan pada sisian tubuh Jongin.

Sedang tatapan datar Jongin berikan pada Soojung.

Soojung tau bagaimanapun dia sangat akan tau apa yang akan Jongin berikan atas segala apa yang ia lakukan. Meskipun ini cukup menyedihkan namun ia tetap tersenyum sebagai reaksi.

Mereka berjalan menuju mobil Jongin di depan toko, Jongin tak pernah memarkir di tempat parkir, ia bilabg "Membuang waktu saja " begitu Jongin memberi alasan.

Soojung berjalan sedang matanya beralih pada Luna dengan entah siapa disana laki laki itu tak begitu ia kenal dengan membuka pintu mobil untuk Luna naiki.

Ia menatap Jongin dan mensyukuri sifat itu tak ada pada Jongin, ia menyakinkan untuk tak melakukan hal bodoh apapun.

Mereka menembus jalanan dengan Soojung yang memberi perhatian atau sekedar berceloteh tentang hari mereka berdua, sedang datar menjadi reaksi Jongin.

 _Soojung Pov_

Jongin adalah kekasih ke-3 ku sebetulnya dengan pertama dan kedua itu hanya omong kosong saja. Sebelum menjadi kelasoh Jongin adalah teman satu kelas ku semasa High School, dia itu sangat tampan dengan tulang hidung tinggi menjadi pesona utma bagiku. Kala itu aku merasa kita tidak serasi dengan ia terlalu tinggi. Aku selau mendapat kesempatan berbincang sesekali dengannya dan itu sanagt membuatku bahagia, bahakan sangat.

Aku selau menjadi tanah sedang ia menjadi langit, Jongin terlalu tinggi bagi aku, unutuk melihat senyumnya pun aku ingin menangis dia bagikan simfoni lagu dalam hatiku.

Kenyataan Jongin menyukaiku mulai menjadi perbincangan teman ku. Menjodohkan aku dengan Jongin, seperti kisah klasik pada umumnya.

Hari itu aku masih mengingatnya saat Jongin mengubah diriku menjadi matahari pada langitnya. Jongin memintaku menjadi kekasih tepat di depan rumahku. Ia membuatku ingin sekali pingsan, hatiku seperti menyiram bunga disan sungguh itu merupakan hal yang sangat indah.

Jongin adalah seorang Broken Home, ayahnya tinggal di China sedang ibunya berada di Jeju. Ia sendiri tinggal bersama Grandma dari ibunya.

Kisah kita memang terlihat pada umumnya sangat klasik malah sebetulnya hanya aku saja yang lebih aktif selalu banyak bercerita, Jongin sebenarnya selau datar ia jarang tersenyum kecuali saat dia memintaku menjadi kekasihnya, saat ulang tahun ku saja. Ia sangat sulit bahkan untuk menyapa ayah ku pun sangat sulit.

Hingga hari itu tiba saat Jongin akan mengikuti lomba menari. Tentu saja aku marah kala itu ,dengan alasan Jongin jarang menemuinya saja sudah malas apalagi jika Jongin mengikuti kegiatan itu.

Hari itu pula aku melihat Jongin terjatuh pada tangga yang kulihat disana terdapat bercak oli yang botolnya ku temukan di bawah tangga Jongin meringis disana hingga Chaerin datang menghampiri .Chaerin adalah teman Jongin.

Hari itu seharusnya Jongin mengikuti lomba namun kejadian lalu tak menjadikanku senag, sungguh aku khawatir , aku dan Chaerin membawa Jongin pada klinik.

Chaerin menyruhku untuk membayar administrasi, lalu ketika diperjalanan tiba tiba Jongin menuduhku yang tidak tidak mengatakan bahwa aku yang menyebabkan ia terjatuh, aku menjelaskan bahwa bukan aku, namun Jongin seolah tuli, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari ku dan menyuruhku pulang.

Sejak hari itu Jongin semakin dingin padaku, namun ketika aku mengatakan jika dia tidak mencintaiku lagi dia bisa pergi, dia tidak melakukanya melainkan pergi untuk mengusak kepalaku dan melenggang.

 _Normal Pov_

"Soojung aku akan pergi ke Roma untuk liburan bersamamu. " Jongin bersuara.

"Benarkah? " Tak ada alasan mengapa Soojung bersedih.

"ya" seperti biasa pula Jongin bereaksi.

Soojung membayangkan harinya bersama Jongin di Roma itu sangat menyenangkan.

Ketika Jongin dan Soojung sampai di Roma keduanya berjalan pada restoran di samping air mancur.

 ** _Roma_**

Soojung menantikan hari ini sangat malah, mereka memutuskan berjalan di sekitar sebelum pergi ke rumah paman Jongin

"Jongin pegang ini " Soojung memberikan satu koin pada Jongin Jongin menatap tanya pada Soojung.

"Besok sebelum pulang dari sini aku ingin kita melempar koin ini ke arah air mancur itu " Jongin mengidikan bahu dan kembali meraih kopernya pula meninggalkan Soojung.

Soojung kembali tersenyum ia harus paham akan Jongin, ya harus.

Soojung menatap Jongin dari belakang, ia kembali memutar akan 6 tahun lalu saat bersama Jongin , semburat cahaya jingga seolah melekat pada Jongin dirinya bagaikan langit cerah pada pagi juga senja atau pun malam dia adalah gambaran sempurna sesungguhnya.

Kilasan kisahnya bersama Jongin tak pernah menemui titik cahaya yang nyata semua hanyalah semu. Saat kilasan Jongin menuduhnya itu sanagt menampar, menampar bahwa dirinya sudah tak menjadi matahri bagi Jongin lagi dan kenyataan bahwa dirinya tak pernah menjadi matahari pada langit Jongin.

Kenyataan hanya ia saja yang mencintai Jongin saat ini membuat hatinya meringis soojung yang selalu berada di belakang Jongin menyatakan bahwa merkea tidak setara Jongin adalah langit sedang dirinya adalah tanah.

Jadi saat itu ia memutuskan untuk berhenti tersenyum lagi pada Jongin, berhenti berbicara, tertawa dan menagis lagi pada Jongin . Jadi Soojung memutuskan berjalan mundur dan membiarkan Jongin tetap menjadi langit tanpa tanah lagi di belakang atau di bawahnya.

" Selamat tinggal Jongin.. Sungguh aku mencintai mu"

Jongin melangkah tenag dan ketika mendapati penjual souvenir ia berjongkok dan melihat sebuah pirselen disana itu mengingatkan ia tentang Soojung.

"Jika kau terus seperti ini ketauhilah kenyataan terburuknya adalah penyesalan mendalam.

Penjual tersebut tersenyum pada Jongin.

"Kebahagiaan tidak akan selau terkadang kita harus pergi untuk mencari kebahagiaan, maka dari itu hargailah apa yang ada saat ini, karena bisa saja hal itu menjadi kebahagiaan dikemudian hari "Penjual itu kembali melanjutkan.

Jongin seketika merasa gambaran Soojung yang selalu menjengkelkan terasa asing, seolah sesuatu menyeruak pada hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia bersalah. Jongin berdiri hendak berbalik menemui Soojung dibelakangnya namun, tak ada bahkan tak sedikit pun alasan ia menemukan gadis itu.

Jongin mulai mengerahkan wajahnya ke berbagai arah, sungguh ia benar khawatir akan hal ini. Jongin mulanya berjalan cepat tanpa menghiraukan koper yang ia tinggalkan di dekat penjual porselen tadi, sedang tangannya cekatan menelpon Soojung.

"Ayolah.. Soojung ku mohon cepat.. "

Dimana kau Soojung monolog nya dalam hati.

Soojung menyeret kopernya menuju salah satu hotel dengan nama ' _Graze's Youth'_ disana ia memandangi handphonenya dengan seksama. Ia mematikan teleponnya ,ia tau Jongin bahkan tak akan menelponnya tapi.. Dengan begini rencananya untuk melupakan Jongin dimulai.

Soojung sangat yakin jika Jongin tak akan mencarinya,ini berkaitan seperti beberapa tahun lalu saat ia pergi menginap di rumah victoria itu tidak membuat Jongin khawatir, meski ia ayahnya Victoria adalah seorang pembunuh.

"Jongin aku lelah.. Maka dari itu biarkan aku berisyirahat, dan aku janji jika sudah aku kembali pada peluk .

TBC

A/N

Hai kali ini aku coba bikin Twoshot ya jadi aku ambil pairing Kaistal gak tau suka aja sama mereka hehe

Aku putusin buat terus menulis meskipun gak ada yang membaca tapi.. Ya ini pun sampai batas waktu tertrntu karena aku juga manusia yang punya batas kesabaran. :)

Cerita yang aku tulis emang tidak dapat sama sekali dan gak pantes disamain dengan author lain tapi setidaknya kalian review aku lebih semangat ini bukan artinya aku ngemis ya tapi lebih ke bagaimana kita ngeapresiasi karya seseorang. Gini aja deh gimana kalau kalian rasanya jadi aku. Aku liat kurva nya baik sedangkan yang review hanya segelintir orang. Please Respect guys!

Alam cintahh


End file.
